Skratch the Hedgehog: Light and Darkness
Skratch the Hedgehog: Light and Darkness es una película de comedia basada en la saga Fire Darkness. Personajes principales Protagonistas - Skratch - Dante (Poseido como antagonista) - Seth (Poseido como antagonista) - Dock - James Antagonistas - Lucius Bloodnoise - Possesed Danseth Transcripción '- Nada más empezar la escena, se ve a un Skratch con un pelaje de color brillante huir de Dante y Seth, los cuales tienen las iris, de color blanco –' Skratch (narrador): Si, es cliché empezar una película por una escena crítica, pero... es simplemente genial/épico. Ahora, como buen cliché que estoy haciendo, explicaré como ocurrió todo esto. ¿Esto es así, no, guionista? ¿Qué no te mencione en la película? Vale. '- Año 2104, Darsovia Central Beach –' Skratch: Un poco de relax... solo, bah. Tengo algún asuntillo que atender. Skratch: Como esa estúpida gema de luz, que me pidió mi padre. Seth: Skratch, ¿qué haces aquí? Skratch: Nada, solo buscar una cosa que me pidió mi padre, pero antes fui a descansar un rato. Seth: Ah, yo solo venía... a vender, si. A vender. Skratch: Agh. Deja ya tu nar- Seth: Idiota, no digas nada. Policia: ¿Qué dijo...? Seth: NARCOLEPSIA, TE-TENGO NARCOLEPSIA COMO EL PRESIDENTE. Policia: Ajá... '- El policía se aleja –' Seth: Idiota, pudiste haberme metido en un lío. Skratch: Vale... Seth: ¿Tienes donde quedarte a dormir, pedazo de pendejo? Skratch: No, la búsqueda se me ha complicado, buscaré un hotel o algo. Seth: Si quieres quedate en mi casa. Skratch: No, gracias. – piensa: No me acostumbro al jodido olor a marihuana – '- Skratch saca un mapa –' Skratch: Seth, tu padre, mi tio, como sea, era cazador de tesoros, ¿no? Seth: Si. Skratch: ¿Podrías llamarle? Seth: Claro que si. Skratch: Gracias. Bueno, yo llamaré a mi padre. '- Llamada de Skratch –' Brokk: ¿Si? Skratch: Papá, he conseguido algo para acceder a la gema. Brokk: ¡Si! ¿El qué? Skratch: Mi tío Dock, tu hermano, AGH, ya sabes. Brokk: Si, te será de gran ayuda. Skratch: Bueno, seguramente en menos de 10 días tengas la gema. Brokk: Gracias por la ayuda. Skratch: Bueno, debo irme, adiós. Brokk: Adiós. '- Llamada de Skratch finalizada –' '- Llamada de Seth –' Seth: Papá. Dock: NO PIENSO DARTE DINERO. Seth: No es eso. Skratch necesita que le ayudes a encontrar una gema. Dock: ¡DOCK, CAZADOR DE TESOROS RESURGE! Seth: Exacto... creo. Dock: ¿Donde estáis? Seth: En la Central Beach. Dock: ¿En la Central Bitch? Seth: BEACH, PLAYA. Dock: Aaaah. Os veré allí. '- Fin de la llamada de Seth –' Skratch: ¿Tu padre va a venir? Seth: Si. Skratch: Genial. '- Un coche a toda velocidad llega a donde están Seth y Skratch –' Dock: ¿Alguien llamó al Treasure Hunter? Skratch: Si, yo quise que vinieras, y Seth te llamó. Dock: Era... era una frase hecha. Pero no pasa nada, ¿qué buscas, Skratch? Skratch: Algo llamado Light Gem. Mi padre la necesita. Dock: Bueno, familia es familia. '- Cambio de escena, año 1600 –' Lucius: ... Yo, Lucius Bloodnoise, dominaré este estúpido planeta. Lucius: Sin ayuda creo yo que no. '- Año 1794, se ve a Lucius cargando a Demonae en sus brazos –' Lucius: Suerte que murieras en el parto y no tengas que cuidar del crio este. Demonae: *sonidos de bebé* '- Año 2103 –' Lucius: Demonae ha muerto... por ese Gemini. Lucius: Tendré que matarlo yo... Dante es un debilucho marica. '- Año 2104, volviendo con Dock y Skratch –' Dock: Bueno, al parecer el mapa indica que la gema está cerca de aquí. Skratch: Menos mal. Creí que... Espera, eso no es la X de la gema, está... *señala una X, bastante lejos* Dock: Mierda. Skratch: ¿Tocará un viaje de carretera? Dock: Puede ser. Skratch: Llamaré a mi padre, para informarle. '- Llamada 2 de Skratch –' Skratch: Mi tío y yo tendremos que viajar por carretera. Brokk: ... No lo hagáis. Skratch: ¿Por qué? Brokk: ¡QUÉ NO! Brokk: Un coche para encontrar algo valioso... ¡NO! Skratch: Oh. Buscaré algún medio más sigiloso. Brokk: ... Solo dejame construir un teletransportador que se configure por coordenadas geológicas. Skratch: ¿El qué? Brokk: LATITUD Y LONGITUD, IDIOTA. Skratch: Tampoco hacía falta ponerse así papá. Brokk: Perdón, esa gema es muy importante, y la necesito lo más pronto posible. Skratch: Vale. '- Llamada de Skratch 2 finalizada –' '- Llamada de Brokk –' Brokk: Jefa, la gema está cada vez más cerca de nosotros. '- Llamada de Brokk finalizada –' Skratch: Tío Dock, cambio de planes, vayamos a mi casa. Dock: Vale, chico. '- En el coche de Dock –' Skratch: Tío Dock, cuentame, ¿quién era tu verdadero padre? Dock: ... Ni lo conozco. Skratch: Ah. Mi padre... mi padre desde hace cinco o seis años se comporta raro, como que oculta, algo pero no sé. Dock: Interesante. Skratch: Dice que haga cosas algo raras por él, por ejemplo, hace unos años, me dijo de que llevara al hijo de Slayd para preguntarle algo. Dock: ¿Y algo más? Skratch: Por ahora que yo me acuerde no. Dock: Y bueno, ya hemos llegado a Merklesh, queda poco para llegar a Porsia. Skratch: Genial. Dock: Bueno, ya llegamos. '- Skratch y Dock bajan del coche, entran al laboratorio de Brokk –' Dock: ¡Hola hermano! Brokk: Hermanos del todo no somos. Dock: Idiota. Skratch: ¡Bueno, tenemos que buscar la gema esa! Brokk: Si, si. Dadme ese mapa. '- Skratch le da el mapa a Brokk –' Brokk: Vale, dejame calcular las coordenadas. Skratch: Vale. Dock: Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día. Brokk: Vale, comparando estos dos mapas... esto, esto... Brokk: ¡Listo! '- Un portal se abre ante Dock y Skratch –' Dock: ¡Vale, vamonos! Skratch: ¡Si, si! Brokk: Vamos... '- Dock y Skratch entran al portal –' '- Detrás de un arbol - ' Skratch (adulto): '''Spear. '''Spear: ¿Si? Skratch (adulto): 'Aquí no hay nada que ver '- Skratch (adulto) y Spear se van -''' '''Lucius: Oh, ¿buscabais esta piedrecita? Skratch: ... ¿Quién eres? Lucius: Lucius Bloodnoise. Dock: Bloodnoise... ¿donde he oido ese apellido...? Lucius: Probablemente te recuerde al que asesinó a tu madre. Dock: Demonae. Demonae Bloodnoise. Skratch: ¿Bloodnoise? Ruido de sangre. Vaya apellido. Lucius: No cuestiones cosas así. Skratch: Y bueno, ¿qué se te ofrece, idiota? Lucius: Vengo a matarte... en venganza de mi hijo. Skratch: ¡No podrás contra mi! Lucius: ... '- Lucius intenta usar la Light Gem pero esta no funciona –' Lucius: ¡Sucia baratija! '- Lucius tira la Light Gem al suelo –' Lucius: Bueno, toca luchar. '- Lucius se transforma en DemonBlood Lucius –' Skratch: ¡No eres el único que sabe usar sangre de demonio ajena! '- Skratch usa su espada, la absorbe y se transforma en DemonFire Skratch –' DemonFire Skratch: ¡Ja! Dock: Skratch... ¿ahora eres como un demonio...? '- Una silueta aparece tras Lucius –' ???: ¡Maldito demonio desalmado! '- Esta silueta clava una espada en la pierna de Lucius –' Lucius: Dante... sucio traidor, como siempre. DemonFire Skratch: ¿Dante? Dante: Skratch... noto sangre de demonio en tu interior... Podrías ser peligroso. '- Skratch vuelve a su forma normal –' Skratch: Me desharé de esto. '- Skratch tira lejos la DemonSword –' Skratch: Vamos, ven aquí Lucy. Dante: Ese chiste ya se hizo. Skratch: ¡Cállate! Dante: Oh vamos. Skratch: ¿Alguna vez he mencionado lo de tu ojo izquierdo? Dante: No, y no hace falta. '- Lucius desenfunda una espada -' Lucius: ... ¿Ya váis a luchar, o debo esperar a una larga conversación de idiotas? '- Lucius da una estocada rápida hacia Skratch, Skratch esquiva la estocada dificilmente –' Skratch: Muy listo... Dante: ... Lucius Bloodnoise... Bloodnoise. Llevar este sucio apellido me repugna. Dante... Dante... No se me ocurre ningún apellido. Sucia vida. Skratch: ¡Da igual, Dante! Toca luchar. Dante: Ah, si. '- Dante le da un puñetazo en el estómago a Lucius –' Lucius: Ugh... debes hacerme algo más fuerte como para al menos hacerme daño. '- Lucius forma una bola de energía negativa y se la lanza a Dante –' Skratch: Mierda... mierda... mierda... '- Skratch recuerda que había una gema poderosa cerca suya, tras eso la recoge –' Skratch: A ver, como se usa esto. '- Lucius le clava la espada en la espalda a Skratch, llegando a apuñalarle el corazón –' Skratch: ... Adios... '- Skratch muere al momento... pero su herida empieza a brillar de un blanco intenso –' Dante: *moribundo* Skratch... '- Skratch empieza a brillar completamente de un color blanco intenso –' '- Skratch se transformó en... LIGHT SKRATCH –' Light Skratch: ¿Sabes? El fuego... emite luz, la luz es poder, pero es poder puro. Tu eres impuro y te voy a eliminar. Lucius: Deja tus putas parrafadas y atácame, niño. '- Light Skratch le lanza una onda de luz a Lucius –' Lucius: Buena jugada, niño. Pero eso no podrá matarme. '- Seth llega corriendo –' Seth: Skratch, ¡mi padre dijo que estábais en pe-... Lucius: ¿Sabes...? A veces. Me gusta jugar con marionetas. '- Lucius empieza a brillar de un color rojo intenso –' Lucius: Dante, es hora de que te lleve por un buen camino... '- Lucius levanta su mano izquierda y Dante empieza a ser controlado por él –' Possesed Dante: JAJAJA. Possesed Dante: Skratch... ven aqui... no quiero hacerte daño... Possesed Dante: O SI. '- Dante empieza a acribillar a puñetazos a Light Skratch –' Light Skratch: ... Pue...puedo con vosotros. Seth: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? '- Lucius levanta su mano derecha y posee a Seth –' Lucius: ¿Atacarías a tu propia familia? Light Skratch: ... No, ¡te atacaré a ti! '- Light Skratch intenta atacar a Lucius pero Seth, poseído le lanza agua -' '- Seth y Dante intentan atacar a Light Skratch con un ataque combinado, Light Skratch huye –' Skratch (narrador): Y... estamos de vuelta. Light Skratch: ¡Sorpresa! '- Light Skratch le lanza una onda de luz a Lucius –' Lucius: Ugh. Possesed Dante: Skratch, probarás el filo de mi espada. '- Dante, poseído va hacia Light Skratch y le corta el brazo mecánico –' Light Skratch: ... Solo llevaba un año con él. Possesed Seth: Preparate a morir. Lucius: Ahora. '- Lucius cruza sus brazos, Dante y Seth se fusionan –' Possesed Danseth: Ahora te jodiste. Light Skratch: No, no lo hice. '- Danseth, enfurecido y poseido, intenta atrapar a Skratch, pero Skratch lo esquiva por poco –' Light Skratch: DemonSword, blood to me. '- La Demon Sword llega hacia Skratch –' Light Skratch: Jejejejajajajajaja. Lucius: Ah, vale. Light Skratch: ... Lucius Bloodnoise, ¿sabes de qué está hecha esta espada? Lucius: No sé, ¿rubí? Light Skratch: Sangre de tu propio hijo. Lucius: ... Oh, eso me da más razones para acabar contigo. '- Skratch se destransforma y guarda la Light Gem –' Skratch: Ahora, si. ¡HARÉ QUE ESA ABERRACIÓN QUE HICISTE DEJE DE EXISTIR! '- Skratch le corta las manos a Lucius con una estocada rápida y Danseth se desfusiona y desposee –' Dante: Ugh, ¿que pasó? Seth: Mi cabeza... ni la jodida marihuana más fuerte me hizo esto. '- Lucius agarra la espada de Skratch, la Demon Sword –' Skratch: ¡No! '- Lucius empieza a volverse totalmente negro –' DarkBlood Lucius: Je... je... JE... DarkBlood Lucius: Gracias por darme el poder suficiente. '- Skratch saca el telefono –' Darkblood Lucius: ¿Qué? '- Skratch manda un mensaje –' Skratch: Alguien viene en camino. '- Skratch suspira –' Skratch: Alguien no, algo. '- Una caja cae del cielo –' Skratch: Ten, es para ti. '- Lucius agarra la caja –' DarkBlood Lucius: Es una trampa, lo sé. Skratch: No, me rindo. Es un regalo, por tu victoria y dominación del planeta, nuevo dictador de Mobius. DarkBlood Lucius: Gracias, supongo. '- DarkBlood Lucius abre la caja y sale disparada una tarta hacia su cara –' Skratch: Sorpresa. '- Skratch forma una espada de fuego –' Skratch: Estoy... usando todo mi poder. DarkBlood Lucius: ¡No te lo permitiré, no podrás matarme! '- Alguien aparece tras Lucius –' ???: Quizá él no. Pero yo si, como venganza. DarkBlood Lucius: Oh, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Skratch: A todo esto, ¿y mi tio? Dante: ... Tu tío, y ese tal Seth se fueron hace rato. Lucius: Bueno, cuentame JAMES. ¿Qué haces aqui? James: Noté tu presencia aqui... desde que me mataste ese día. Skratch: ... “mataste” ¿Estás muerto? James: Si... hace 10 años que estoy muerto, soy solo un alma en pena. Skratch: ¿Y por qué sigues aqui, en el plano mortal? James: No me iré a ningun lado hasta matar a ese sucio demonio. DarkBlood Lucius: James, ¿cuando aprenderás? No puedes matarme. Skratch: Puede que solo no. '- Skratch saca la Light Gem y se la da a James –' Skratch: Pero con un poco de ayuda si. '- Skratch se dirige a Lucius y forcejea mientras intenta atraparle –' Skratch: ¡Vamos, haz algo, disparale! '- James ajusta la Light Gem en una flecha –' James: Apunto... '- Lucius sigue forcejeando para escapar, está casi libre –' James: ¡Y disparo! '- La Light Gem hace que la sangre de Demonae desaparezca del cuerpo de Lucius –' Skratch: Mi turno... Lucius: *débil* Malditos... '- Skratch decapita a Lucius –' Skratch: Creo que una guillotina hubiera sido de más ayuda. James: Gracias Skratch... '- James se desvanece –' Skratch: ... Esto ha sido demasiado duro para mi. Dante: Tu brazo, de nuevo. Skratch: Si, necesito otro. Dante: Bueno, hasta otra. Skratch: Ahora... ¿donde estoy? '- Skratch se desvanece y aparece en el laboratorio de Brokk –' Brokk: ¿Tienes la gema... qué ha pasado con tu brazo? Skratch: Larga historia. '- 3 días más tarde –' Brokk: Bueno, Skratch. Creo que encontré la forma de que tu brazo vuelva a crecer. '- Brokk le inyecta un líquido a Skratch en el muñón donde se encontraría su brazo.' Brokk: En una semana, tu brazo volverá a crecer. Skratch: Gracias. Skratch: Creo que al fin, puedo tomarme un descanso. Skratch (narrador): Y bueno, aqui acaba esta historia... - FIN - Categoría:Películas